El chico de blanco
by CairAndross
Summary: AU.En una fiesta, Joey encuentra un extraño joven, vestido de blanco y se acerca a éste, sin imaginar los cambios que traerá a su vida. Basado en un mito urbano. Yaoi
1. Encuentro

Promesa de lluvia

Nubes cada vez más negras se amontonaban en el horizonte. El aire era denso y sofocante. El salón resplandecía con las luces brillantes que ponían chispas en los prismas de cristal de las arañas y en las copas. Ramilletes de flores despedían una suave fragancia que parecía magnificada con las suaves brisas levemente perfumadas con el sopor húmedo se colaba por las ventanas abiertas.

Se detuvo en mitad del salón y recorrió con la mirada el grupo de invitados. Una pequeña orquesta tocaba música suave cuyos acordes flotaban por encima del bajo rumor de las voces. Los hombres lucían imponentes en sus trajes, las mujeres estaban hermosas en sus vestidos elegantes.

Glamour, belleza, prestigio...

Aburrimiento.

…sa era la palabra que mejor podía describir la mezcla de fastidio y cansancio que sentía. No que no estuviera acostumbrado, pero vivir siempre dentro de un farol encendido pierde pronto su encanto y las luces demasiado brillantes muchas veces encandilan y no permiten que uno pueda relajarse en los tranquilos detalles que esconde la penumbra. Especialmente cuando se es el centro de toda atención y los reflectores parecen atraídos a tu persona como si fueras un imán.

La fama.

Ya había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que pudo mezclarse en una multitud y desaparecer del radio público como un anónimo ser humano. ¡Bueno! Por algo es que dinero, popularidad y poder no vienen en el mismo apartado que la paz del espíritu, ¿cierto? Máxime cuando uno trabaja con su cuerpo...

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello al que las potentes lámparas daban un brillo casi irisado que, por cierto, no se debía en absoluto al champú que se vendía en todas las tiendas con su nombre sino a decenas de horas bajo el cuidado de expertos estilistas.

Hipocresía. Banalidad. Consumismo.

Miles de jóvenes en todas partes del mundo gastaban su dinero en los productos que se promocionaban con su nombre, creyendo estúpidamente que así se embeberían de un poco de su aura. ¡Bah! ¿Realmente eran tan ingenuos? ¿Realmente creerían que una marca de ropa, un perfume, un champú, harían que se parecieran a él? ¡Oh, claro! ¡Como si ser él fuera gran cosa!

Genial. Ahora se estaba deprimiendo.

Los pensamientos pseudofilosóficos que últimamente lo estaban acosando no iban con él. Los odiaba. Lo hacían sentirse vacío, triste. No iban con su carácter. ¿Y entonces para qué carajos se metía en dramas existenciales justamente él? Arrugó la nariz, torció la cara e hizo una mueca de burla a la nada... y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando.

Desnudándolo con la mirada, para ser más exactos.

Los ojos color café de un cincuentón estaban fijos en su joven y bien cotizado trasero. Lo observaba como un beduino lo haría con un vaso de cerveza fresca después de cruzar un desierto ¡Oh! Cierto que los musulmanes tienen prohibido probar el alcohol. Como sea... al sujeto le faltaba poco para babear, literalmente hablando, el costoso traje oscuro. Casi podía ver cómo temblaba la nuez de Adán del vejete...

Y no pudo resistirlo.

Con lentitud, pasó su lengua sobre su labio inferior, parpadeó un par de veces con rapidez y giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirar, seductoramente, hacia donde se encontraba el hombre. …ste se sobresaltó cuando sus mundialmente aclamados ojos color caramelo le recorrieron el cuerpo, de abajo hacia arriba, con expresión especulativa. Finalmente, lo miró directo al rostro, tan rojo y acalorado que parecía a punto de un ataque de apoplejía... y le bostezó en plena cara.

¡Ja! Sigue soñando, anciano.

Si ni siquiera cuando era un don nadie muerto de hambre hubiera podido conseguirlo, menos ahora que era él quien decidía con quién, cómo, y cuándo acostarse. Y los viejos verdes no figuraban entre sus gustos, por más podridos en dinero que estuvieran... Nunca nadie había podido comprarlo. Muchos lo habían intentado y todos se dieron de topetazos contra la pared de su orgullo. Sí, vendía su cuerpo pero eso no significa que cualquier idiota podía poseerlo.

Asco.

Su vida apestaba. Todos lo deseaban sin conocerlo. Todos creían conocerlo y nadie sabía una mierda sobre él. Últimamente, ni él se conocía a sí mismo. ¿Qué habría sido del aventurero, del soñador? ¿Dónde habría quedado el chico idealista, romántico, pasional?

Necesitaba urgente un cigarrillo... o, mejor aún, algo más fuerte.

Se abrió paso entre la gente que abarrotaba el salón de la mansión, repartiendo inclinaciones forzadas de cabeza y algún que otro guiño arreglado. Hacía tiempo que había desarrollado una expresión fingida de reconcentración, que daba a los demás la impresión que estaba pensando en cosas importantísimas cuando en realidad, o se estaba aburriendo como ostra o quería que lo dejaran fastidiarse en paz. Y en general, funcionaba a la perfección.

- Maldita sea, Joey. ¿Podrías cambiar esa cara? - le increpó su "anfitrión", interceptándolo a mitad de camino hacia la ansiada salida.

- Ni lo sueñes, Duke. Es esta cara lo que me da de comer - sonrió el rubio con ironía, señalando sus perfectos y bien pagados rasgos.

- Ja, ja. Mira cómo me río - bufó el joven de largos cabellos negros - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Se supone que ésta es tu fiesta de bienvenida y tú actúas como si fuera un funeral.

- No estoy triste, sólo aburrido.

Lo único que él buscaba al regresar a su ciudad natal después de tanto tiempo era un poco de descanso antes de la próxima campaña, pero sus amigos de la infancia habían armado un soberano alboroto, con recibimiento en el aeropuerto, conferencia de prensa y fiesta de bienvenida... todo en el mismo paquete y sin posibilidad de negarse.

Porque sabía que realmente se alegraban de verlo.

Porque sabía que realmente eran sinceros.

Porque probablemente ese pequeño grupito de personas que habían sido sus compañeros de toda la vida eran los únicos que lo conocían de verdad. Los únicos que sabían quién era aquel ser humano que se ocultaba tras la rutilante marquesina que era el pretendido glamour de su existencia. Los únicos que conocían la real identidad de aquella novelesca leyenda que llevaba el nombre de Joey Wheeler.

- ¿Aburrido? Ya veo... Todos están en pareja y tú eres el único lobo solitario por aquí - Duke se llevó un dedo a los labios con gesto pensativo - Ya decía yo que tenía que haberte buscado alguien que te hiciera compañía, al menos por esta noche.

- ¡Puaj! Preferiría que no intentes jugar a Cupido - el rubio hizo una teatral mueca de disgusto y un par de mocositas que estaban cerca suspiraron audiblemente ante ese gesto - ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez que quisiste arreglarme una cita a ciegas?

- ¡Madura de una condenada vez! ¡Eso fue hace un siglo!

- ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, me dejaron plantado!

Cinco años atrás. El momento en que, apenas terminada la preparatoria, decidió abandonar el nido y probar suerte en la meca dorada que se encontraba cruzando el océano.

Su fiesta de despedida. Aquella organizada por sus entrañables amigos del alma, ¿cuándo no? y en la que Duke insistió en presentarle un compañero de estudios, un año menor que él, pero que ya había adelantado tres cursos en la Facultad de Ingeniería. Un niño genio. Superdotado. Maravilloso. Fantástico.

Que nunca se había dignado a hacer acto de presencia.

- Ya, cariño. Deja en paz al pobre cachorrito... - intervino una hermosa y sensual voz femenina - Entiende que hacerle un desaire a esta belleza no es una descortesía. Es un pecado

- Gracias, May - el rubio le guiñó un ojo y rodeó con un brazo a la mujer.

- ¡Lo único que faltaba! Ya bastante se le han subido los vapores como para que, además, tú apoyes sus ataques de diva - protestó Duke, frunciendo el ceño ante esa muestra de confianza.

- No puedo evitarlo. Tengo debilidad por él - May hizo un puchero cuando Joey se inclinó y apoyó su rubia cabeza en un hombro femenino - Es que es mi bebé - acarició los brillantes mechones y el joven aprovechó para acurrucarse contra ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sí, sí, sí. Ya entendí - el muchacho de cabellos negros enlazó la esbelta cintura de la mujer y la atrajo hacia él - No me meto más, pero deja de coquetear con mi esposa y ve a buscar algo acorde a tus gustos.

Joey se echó a reír.

- Te debo una, May.

- Y que lo digas, guapo - sonrió ella, jugando con las solapas de la chaqueta de su marido.

Era bien sabido lo celoso y posesivo que podía ser Duke, a quien aún no le entraba en la cabeza cómo la mundialmente famosa May Valentine podía haberse fijado en un mocosito como él, un simple muchachito de barrio que no sólo era seis años menor que ella sino que lo único que tenía a su favor, era un buen cerebro... además de un físico nada despreciable, es cierto, pero para la ex modelo y actual empresaria eso era lo de menos. Jóvenes guapos y sosos abundaban, un hombre inteligente, cariñoso y leal era casi una rareza.

Aunque Joey era amigo de ambos y, de hecho, quien los había presentado, el joven Deabling aún se sentía inseguro ante la belleza del rubio, lo único rescatable que le había legado el perdedor ebrio que había sido su padre y lo que le había permitido salir de la mugre en la que se había criado y conquistar el mundo.

Había sido May quien había ayudado a Joey cuando éste dio sus primeros pasos vacilantes en el mundo de la moda, quien lo había apadrinado, catapultado su carrera y, finalmente, había sido ella misma quien le aconsejó viajar a América, donde su atractivo exótico había resultado un boom tal que, en pocos meses, su cara, su figura y su nombre adornaban las más exclusivas campañas publicitarias.

Con la fama, vino la fortuna.

Con la fortuna, los admiradores.

Con los admiradores, el éxito.

Y con el éxito... el vacío.

¡Y dale nomás! Otra vez con la misma cantinela de emo depresivo... Ya hasta se estaba aburriendo de sí mismo.

¿Dónde era que iba? ¡Ah sí!

¡Tabaco!

Desgraciadamente, no podía fumar allí, rodeado de personas. Sería de muy mal gusto que el modelo de virtud y vida saludable para miles de adolescentes fuera visto inhalando nicotina. "Joey, querido, debemos mostrar una imagen pura y sana en todo momento", le había dicho su manager mientras aspiraba una línea de cocaína. De hecho, al sujeto le importaba un carajo qué se metiera en el cuerpo "siempre y cuando no lo hiciera en público". Su preocupación por él era tan conmovedora...

Pero para eso Dios había inventado los balcones, ¿no es cierto?

Se deslizó entre los invitados, rumbo a los amplios ventanales junto a la barra del bar, encontrando en el camino algunos rostros conocidos.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¿…se era Yami? ¿Qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza al novio egipcio de su mejor amigo para que se atreviera a copiar el mismo peinado de pelos pinchos con rayas de colores de Yugi? Una cosa es compartir todo, pero esos dos ya se pasaban y en ese momento, sentados melosamente en el mismo sofá e intercambiando mimos, más bien parecían unos gemelos idénticos dispuestos a satisfacer las fantasías incestuosas de cualquier imaginación pervertida.

Ese había sido siempre un amor de novela, en el que los protagonistas estiraban lo romántico hasta llegar a la franca cursilería: Yugi consideraba a Yami el ser más perfecto del mundo y éste literalmente besaba el suelo que el enano pisaba. Diez minutos con ellos era suficiente como para garantizar un coma diabético de tanta empalagosa dulzura con la que se trataban. Tristán solía decir que él jamás sería gay pues no le daba el estómago para tanta sensiblería.

Esto último era evidente, pues unos pasos más allá, estaba su alto y moreno amigo convertido desde hacía dos años en su cuñado, muy ocupado arrullando a su primer hijo. Tristán Taylor era un soltero empedernido y muy agradecido de serlo cuando, en una de las tantas borracheras que llevaran al padre de Joey a la cárcel, conoció a Serenity Wheeler y quedó completamente flechado por los inocentes ojos de la pelirroja. Le llevó cinco segundos enamorarse, media hora decidir que quería proteger a esa niña por el resto de su vida y cuatro días renunciar a la soltería para siempre y empezar a salir con ella...

Joey agitó una mano para saludar a su hermana, quien estaba charlando muy animada con Tea Gardner, su otra amiga de toda la vida. La joven había tenido muy mala suerte. Apenas terminada la preparatoria, se había enamorado de uno de sus compañeros, Ryou Bakura, pero éste arrastraba una serie de traumas psicológicos que derivaron en una doble personalidad que terminó enloqueciéndolo.

Había sido un golpe terrible para ella, que se refugió en sus clases de baile como único interés hasta que, por esas vueltas de la vida, conoció a un primo de Yami que había padecido el mismo mal que su antiguo novio. Malik Ishtar estaba completamente recuperado de su enfermedad, había vencido a sus demonios internos y, de un modo que absolutamente nadie podía encajar todavía, los dos congeniaron y llevaban saliendo unos meses. ¿Que parecía traído de los pelos? ¡Seguro!... pero funcionaba y aún no ha nacido un ser que haya podido comprender completamente a ese músculo caprichoso y sensible que es el corazón humano.

La pandilla completa. Yugi, Tristán, Tea, Joey...

Eran amigos desde la primaria.

A todos les había ido bien en la vida.

Algunos más, otros menos, pero todos habían podido encontrar la felicidad.

De repente, Joey ya no se sentía tan hastiado. Había un retintín de orgullo al pensar que, al final de cuentas, él era quien más lejos había llegado, quien más mundo había visto. Y si bien había sacrificado muchas cosas por eso, también las recompensas habían sido abundantes.

Lo que quería, lo tenía, pensó con una sonrisa.

Y en ese momento, lo vio...


	2. Desafío

Vestía completamente de blanco.

Su figura se destacaba, recortada contra los oscuros vidrios del inmenso ventanal. No podía definir exactamente qué le llamaba la atención, pero lo cierto es que se veía atraído como si tuviera un poderoso imán y él fuera unas simples partículas de hierro incapaces de resistirse a la avasalladora fuerza del magnetismo.

Le bastó una mirada para evaluarlo.

Más de un metro ochenta de estatura. Piernas largas y esbeltas, que culminaban en un firme y redondeado trasero, al que los blancos pantalones destacaban sin el menor esfuerzo. Espaldas anchas que se iban ahusando hasta una cintura exquisitamente estrecha, envueltas en el brillo irisado de una camisa blanca de seda. Cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos que caía en punta sobre la elegante curvatura del cuello. Perfil delgado, rasgos finos, movimientos desenvueltos y seguros...

Definitivo.

Tenía que saber quién era.

Estudió el terreno, buscando competencia. Nadie le hablaba, nadie estaba cerca, nadie parecía notarlo. Perfecto. Estaba solo.

Sonrió.

Avanzó con rapidez, sin perderlo de vista ni un instante, sus sentidos alertas y afilados. No había presa que se le escapara cuando desplegaba al completo su instinto de cazador. Y no era cualquier perdiguero, sino el mejor sabueso del mundo...

- La noche es demasiado bonita para disfrutarla solo, ¿no crees?

Era una frase tan trillada y estereotipada que aún le sorprendía los buenos resultados que le daba a la hora de ligar. Estaba en la misma categoría de "¿Qué hace un chico como tú en un lugar como éste?"... y hasta producía efectos similares. Bueno, tampoco se iba a romper la sesera en inventar algo más imaginativo porque, ¿para qué cambiar lo que funcionaba tan bien?

El chico de blanco giró la cabeza hacia él, en el mismo instante en el que un relámpago cruzaba el cielo oscuro. La fría luz plateada se reflejó en los ojos más azules que Joey había visto en su vida: parecían zafiros. Dos intensas gemas cerúleas, que recorrieron la figura del rubio de arriba abajo, antes de desviarse hacia los ventanales. Un trueno retumbó furioso contra los vidrios.

- ¿Sabes algo? Te he estado mirando desde aquel lugar y...

- ¿Por qué no regresas al lugar donde estabas y continúas mirándome desde allí? - la voz era suave y agradable, pero con el tono cortante de una cuchilla más un poco de hielo de yapa.

¡Miau! Era una absoluta belleza, pero había resultado ser tan arisco como un gato. Joey esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Le encantaban los desafíos.

- Porque eres más bonito de cerca - respondió.

Los ojos azules se volvieron hacia él y el rubio le dedico una brillante sonrisa, de ésas que competían con el calentamiento global a la hora de derretir los hielos polares.

- Ve a buscar a otro para menearle la cola, perrito. No estoy interesado.

Así que "perrito", ¿eh?

Quizás ese muchacho no lo supiera, pero estaba frente a frente con el mismísimo Labrador Dorado, un estúpido apodo que le había puesto un publicista, basado en alguna tontera que habían dicho sobre sus confiables ojos caramelos, su piel dorada, sus áureos cabellos. Era lo que lo definía, su nombre de batalla en un mundo donde lo importante era sobresalir a cualquier precio... y a Joey no le molestaba en absoluto. Después de todo, el labrador es un excelente cazador y esa esquiva presa no sería la excepción.

Optó por otro enfoque.

- Intento conversar, no ligar contigo - protestó Joey. De acuerdo, era la más descarada de las mentiras, pero... - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eres homofóbico?

- Sólo selectivo.

¡¿Qué?

¿Selectivo? ¿Acaso pretendía algo mejor que él? Cientos de mujeres suspiraban por él, la mitad de los hombres querían imitarlo y la otra mitad acostarse con él, magnates, actrices y hasta políticos poderosos en todo el mundo le habían hecho proposiciones a él... ¿y ese sujeto decía que "era selectivo"?

¿Pero quién demonios se creía?

- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? - preguntó, ofendido.

- ¿Debería? - el castaño levantó una ceja.

- Soy Joey Wheeler - aguardó la sorpresa y la inmediata adulación que conllevaba su nombre.

- Bien por ti.

El joven de blanco desvió la mirada a un punto indefinido por encima de la cabeza del atónito rubio. Por lo que parecía, encontraba más interesante el capitel de una columna que el hermoso ser que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Indiferente.

Esquivo.

En definitiva... muy estúpido.

Joey se planteó seriamente el mandarse a mudar. Le llevaría un máximo de cinco segundos (seis, si se tomaba el trabajo de escoger) conseguir alguien mucho menos odioso y más dispuesto, tanto como si se trataba de charlar un poco, intercambiar cortesías o terminar en la cama. Estaba a punto de largarse, enfurruñado, cuando un soplo de aire que se coló a través de las ventanas, agitó suavemente el flequillo castaño.

El rubio tragó saliva.

Su corazón se salteó dos latidos.

El mundo a su alrededor pareció esfumarse.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - susurró.

- Vine a encontrarme con alguien, pero estoy decepcionado de no hallarlo - los ojos azules lo miraron seriamente.

- ¿Estás solo, entonces?

- Ya que insistes en no dejarme en paz, supongo que no.

- "Perseverante" es mi segundo nombre - sonrió Joey.

- Pensé que era "molesto", pero hasta yo suelo equivocarme.

Joey soltó una risita y se distendió un poquito. Aparentemente, había logrado introducir una pequeña cuña, no lo suficiente como para romper el hielo pero sí como para resquebrajarlo. Ya en el pasado había seducido a dos o tres témpanos y éste no sería la excepción.

La clave: expectativas.

Mantuvo el silencio flotando entre los dos, como el momento quieto donde se disfruta el sabor de un buen sorbo de vino, donde se degusta el perfume de una flor, donde se relajan los amantes... Finalmente, el joven volvió su rostro hacia él y Joey sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Un bufido fue su respuesta y el rubio volvió a reír.

- ¿Acaso nunca sonríes, bonito? - preguntó, divertido ante la mirada fulminante del castaño.

- Sólo cuando algo me causa gracia.

- Uhhh... - Joey se puso en puntas de pie y acercó su rostro al del otro joven - Hagamos un trato, ¿sí? Si consigo que sonrías en un plazo de diez minutos, me dirás tu nombre - ronroneó, seductor.

- Seto Kaiba... y ahórrate la comedia barata - retrocedió dos pasos con impecable elegancia.

¡Corrección! Ese tipo no era un témpano, ¡era la Antártida completa! Era el sujeto más difícil al que se había enfrentado en... ya había olvidado cuándo.

¿Cuánto hacía que no se sentía de ese modo? ¿Cuánto hacía que el mundo giraba en torno a él? ¿Cuánto hacía que alguien no caía rendido a sus pies con sólo un destello de su famosa sonrisa, con un parpadeo de sus aclamados ojos? ¿Cuánto hacía que no se le presentaba un desafío? Esas cosquillas en los músculos, ese hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos, ese retumbar imaginario de tambores de guerra en sus oídos... ¿Cuánto hacía que no se sentía como el Joey de antaño, el retador, el combativo, el atrevido?

Se estaba entusiasmando.

- Seto Kaiba... - repitió bajito.

El nombre le gustó. Era rotundo, varonil, encajaba perfectamente con el chico frente a él... que otra vez estaba mirando por la ventana sin prestarle la menor atención. Un nuevo relámpago bañó de plata el hermoso perfil, el joven levantó una mano para acomodarse el flequillo desordenado y el despreocupado gesto lo hizo ver tan simple, tan natural... tan auténtico en contraposición con el fingimiento, la frivolidad y la falsedad que lo rodeaban.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Se te perdió uno igual a mí? - protestó el castaño fastidiado.

- No creo. Si tuviese a alguien como tú, no dejaría que se me perdiera nunca - afirmó Joey, asintiendo repetidamente para sí.

- ¿Tienes un libro de frases cursis o las inventas sobre la marcha?

- Tú me las inspiras, precioso.

- Genial. El objetivo de mi vida está completo - ironizó el joven de los ojos azules.

Los ojos de Joey echaron chispas doradas al ver el temblor en la comisura de los labios del castaño. Evidentemente, se estaba esforzando por no sonreír y echar a perder la impostura de frialdad e indiferencia.

¡Perfecto!

Hora de un segundo round.

El rubio se volvió ligeramente e hizo un gesto hacia uno de los bármanes, que se apresuró a acudir al llamado.

- Tráeme dos vodka-tónic - pidió con displicencia

- ¿Dos? - repitió el muchacho con una expresión que denotaba extrañeza.

- Sí, dos - un guiño y una sonrisa ensayada de yapa; el método patentado "made-in-Joey" para conseguir un servicio rápido.

El barman se sonrojó furiosamente y adquirió en segundos una destreza sorprende. Tomó dos vasos, hizo tintinear el hielo y mezcló las bebidas con maestría, para luego alcanzárselas al rubio con una inclinación cortés de la cabeza. Esperaba un elogio, una palabra o quizá algo más, pero para su evidente desencanto, éste le agradeció con una nueva sonrisa y volvió a su anterior posición. El muchacho se encogió de hombros, resignado.

¿Quién entiende a los famosos?

- Pido tregua, Seto Kaiba... ¿quieres tomar algo? - Joey tendió uno de los vasos a su esquiva presa

Por un segundo estuvo seguro que el joven vestido de blanco lo mandaría a freír espárragos pero al final éste asintió con un suspiro, un extraño sonido en el que se mezclaban anhelos, resignación, ¿tristeza? Joey frunció el ceño confundido, pero optó por culpar a su hiperactiva imaginación de andarse fabulando cosas.

- Podrías tener futuro como sirviente, perrito - comentó el castaño, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

- Sólo si tú eres mi amo, minino.

Tanto para Joey.

El joven se ruborizó y carraspeó, incómodo. Era evidente que su anterior alocución no tenía ese significado, pero las palabras del rubio seguramente habían invocado cosas... este... de las que involucraban cuero negro, tachas, cadenas, látigos, etc.

El modelo sonrió divertido y bebió medio vaso de un golpe. Lo más cerca del sadomasoquismo que había estado era una sesión de fotos para un perfume llamado "Dolorosa Passione" y aunque nunca le había atraído el tema ni como fantasía, sí pudo comprender que era un juego en el que importaba más la sensualidad y el fetichismo que el dolor en sí...

Bueno, eso no importaba ahora.

Lo importante es que había encontrado un punto de dónde asirse.

Joey estaba a punto de tirar de esa hebra cuando un camarero pasó frente a él con una bandeja de canapés. El rubio se mordió los labios y su estómago rugió a la vista de comida.

Mierda. ¿Para qué buscar dolor en el sado cuando el hambre es más devoradora?

- ¡Dios! Lo que daría por comer uno de ésos - murmuró a nadie en particular.

- Pues llama al mozo y pídeselo - señaló el joven de los ojos azules, mirándolo como si dudara que tuviese cerebro.

- Sí, claro - Joey esbozó una sonrisa irónica - Esas cosas son kilos de más, mezclados con kilos de más y envueltos en... más kilos de más.

Las inquisitivas pupilas azules lo observaron de arriba abajo con atención, evaluando su figura con ojo crítico.

- ¿Temes engordar? Aún si pesaras diez kilos más seguirías siendo delgado.

- Sí, al natural - aclaró Joey. Una ceja castaña se elevó bajo el flequillo en una muda pregunta - ¿Has oído eso de que la cámara aumenta cinco kilos? Pues adivina: es verdad.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que importarte eso?

Joey lo miró de reojo, pero la expresión del rostro del castaño era de real, absoluta y total extrañeza.

- ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?

El joven torció el gesto.

- Espero que a estas alturas la pregunta sea de carácter filosófico, pues tú mismo me dijiste tu nombre. Por si te falla la memoria, eres Joey Wheeler, ¿no?

- Quiero decir si no sabes qué es lo que hago.

- ¿Además de fastidiar?

- Lo que hago para ganarme la vida. Mi trabajo - ante el repetido gesto negativo tuvo que admitir que ignoraba su profesión - Soy modelo.

- Suena lógico.

- ¿Ah?

- Con tanta belleza, ¿qué otra cosa puedes ser? - lo dijo con la misma naturalidad con que hubiese comentado que las hojas se vuelven amarillas porque comienza el otoño.

Inexplicablemente, Joey se enfureció. Levantó la mirada y los vidrios oscurecidos, convertidos en un verídico espejo, reflejaron su imagen con nitidez.

Tanta belleza.

Todo el rollo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabecita, todo el matete depresivo y agobiante le cayó encima.

¿Acaso era lo único que veían en él?

Su hermosura y nada más.

- ¡Gran cosa! - escupió - ¡Belleza, la mayor maldición y la única salvación en toda mi vida!

El castaño parpadeó.

- ¿Eres ciclotímico o te falta un tornillo? Te me acercas con la sutileza de una aplanadora, buscas conversación con la insistencia de un predicador que quisiera atraerme a su rebaño, te falta tener escrito "seducción" en la frente, ¿y ahora te molestas porque te señalo algo positivo? No me sobra el tiempo para jueguitos estúpidos, Joey Wheeler.

- No hay nada positivo en mi supuesta belleza.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - Joey sonrió con ironía.

No, nadie querría saberlo. Nadie querría ver destrozados sus sueños sobre el supuesto glamour de esa vida, como tampoco nadie quería saber que sus ídolos son de carne y hueso, que se levantan despeinados, que van al baño y que no pueden estar veinticuatro horas al día, trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año, sonrientes y dispuestos para sus fanáticos.

- Sí.

- Mírame. ¿Ves esta ropa? - señaló su cuerpo, delgado y en forma, resaltado por los jeans y la camisa verde - Lleva la firma de uno de los más prestigiosos diseñadores del mundo, que me propuso una orgía con él, su esposa, el hermano de su esposa y sus tres hijos, de los cuales, el mayor tiene ¡quince años! - pasó una mano por su rubio cabello dispuesto en un desgarbado desorden - ¿Te gusta? Hace furor entre los adolescentes, tan seguidores de la moda que impongo, que si un día se me ocurre raparme, en poco tiempo tres cuartos de la población juvenil menor a veinte años parecerá salida de una convención de monjes budistas - deslizó los dedos por su rostro de piel casi dorada - ¿Sabes cómo obtengo este bronceado? Con los acariciadores rayos de una cama solar, pues, en cinco años, lo más cerca de una playa que estuve fue en un set con arena artificial y palmeras de plástico para un comercial - hizo una mueca y parpadeó - En cuanto a mis famosos ojos color caramelo... bueno, éstos sí son míos de verdad y no tengo nada que criticarles - admitió.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó el castaño con ironía, llevándose nuevamente el vaso a los labios.

- Claro... ¡Un brindis por mi fabulosa vida! - terminó su trago de golpe y le hizo señas al barman que le entregó uno nuevo.

- Si no te agrada, ¿por qué la escogiste?

El rubio apretó los dientes con rabia.

- Porque no tuve opción...

- Siempre se puede escoger.

Iluso. A veces, la única opción es la del ogro: o caes temprano, o caes tarde, pero siempre vas a caer.

- En mi caso, no.

- ¿Por qué?

Eso ya no le gustaba. Lo que había empezado como una conversación casual con toda la premeditación de llevarse ese magnífico ejemplar masculino a algún rincón oscurito y privado, se había convertido sin que él se diera cuenta del cómo en algo que lo estaba obligando a desnudar el alma, volverse del revés y revelarse en carne viva ante los ojos azules que lo observaban penetrantes.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - repitió Joey.

- Sí.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Si tanto te interesa, te lo diré! Mi madre se fue de casa cuando yo tenía seis años, harta de su esposo se interesara más en las cosas que vienen en botellas que en las que caminan en dos piernas, se chupan el dedo y de vez en cuando lo llaman "papá". Su matrimonio fue un fracaso desde el principio, pero en lugar de ser inteligentes y admitirlo, insistieron en esa mala idea hasta engendrarnos a mí y a mi hermana menor. Cuando todo se fue al carajo, ella se mandó a mudar, dejándonos a merced de la compasión de vecinos y parientes, pero ni los santos pueden hacer caridad por siempre ni los indigentes aceptarla, así que me tocó arremangarme y salir a ganarme el pan. Terminé la escuela a duras penas. Con mis calificaciones a lo único que podía aspirar era a partirme las espaldas en trabajuchos de quinta e ir bajando cada vez más en el espiral de la pobreza hasta que me tapara la mugre o me comieran los piojos - suspiró y continuó - Tuve suerte... o algo así. Trabajaba en un bar, sirviendo tragos hasta que me dolían los pies y esquivando las insinuaciones de viejos libidinosos que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para pellizcarme el trasero, cuando se me acercó un tipo, dijo que era fotógrafo y ofreció hacerme un portafolio - sonrió torcidamente - Creí que era una nueva excusa para llevarme a la cama directo y sin pasaporte, pero Jean resultó ser lo que decía. Doce horas de pose, más de cien fotos y a los cuatro días tenía mi primera entrevista. Una cosa llevó a otra y finalmente, conocí a May Valentine...

- ¿A quién?

- ¿Tampoco sabes quién es ella? - se extrañó el rubio

- Mi existencia está bastante alejada de los modelos publicitarios - explicó el castaño con suficiencia.

En pocas palabras: ustedes no son el ombligo del mundo, sobreentendió Joey.

- May era la modelo más famosa del mundo en ese entonces. No sé por qué se interesó en mí desde el primer momento, ella dice que porque parecía un cachorro asustado y le di ternura. Lo cierto es que se convirtió en mi mentora, mi confidente y mi mejor amiga, todo junto. Aquí trabajaba bien, pero era uno más del montón y fue May quien me sugirió que me mudara a América, donde mi "exotismo" sería más redituable. Así que hace cinco años dejé a mis amigos y a mi hermana, corté toda raíz que me ligara a mi país y aterricé al otro lado del mundo, completamente solo, apenas hablando el idioma y con sólo tres cosas a mi favor: este cuerpo, esta cara, y la recomendación de May Valentine - el rubio abrió los brazos e hizo una burlona reverencia como un actor que saluda al finalizar su acto - ¿Te gustó, gatito? Ésa es la grandiosa historia de mi vida.

- Al menos tienes una vida - señaló el castaño - Y no parece tan terrible.

- ¡Uy, no, no es terrible para nada! Apenas llegué a América me enrostraron una dieta que todavía continúa, así que llevo media década de hambre. Paso un mínimo de sesenta horas semanales en el gimnasio donde dos gorilas forjados a pura testosterona y esteroides se esfuerzan en modelar, ejercitar y fortalecer hasta los músculos de mis orejas. Tuve que hacerme mechas verdes, rojas y azules en el pelo en tres ocasiones diferentes, colocarme extensiones en diez y teñírmelo de plateado para una campaña que jamás llegó a realizarse. Paso más frío del que te puedas imaginar porque las campañas del verano se filman en pleno invierno, cuando las playas están congeladas y el lugar más cálido es dentro del refrigerador de las bebidas - tomó aire y continuó - Me pruebo sesenta trajes en una sola sesión y me hacen trescientas fotos sólo para que el cliente escoja la segunda que se tomó. Siempre hay una banda de estilistas alrededor mío con pequeños instrumentos de tortura con los que insisten en quitarme cada pelito de mi cuerpo, excepto, claro, el que tengo en la cabeza. Eso sin contar las fiestas, donde tengo que sonreír hasta que me duele la mandíbula, soportar que me manoseen una parva de viejos verdes y aguantar la mirada de condescendencia de pseudointelectuales que apenas se enteran que soy modelo, automáticamente rebajan mi coeficiente intelectual en cien puntos o más.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo nunca pensé que tuvieras coeficiente intelectual - pese al contenido irónico de sus palabras, los ojos azules del joven brillaban con simpatía.

Sí, era una broma, un real y asombroso intento de conforte. Y funcionó de maravillas al provocarle una sonrisa más, que tuvo el efecto de disiparle la rabia. ¿Acaso ese chico de blanco realmente veía algo más que su belleza?

- Si eso no te gusta, ¿por qué no lo cambias? - sugirió el castaño.

- Cariño, a nadie le importa un carajo la opinión de los modelos. Cuando intentas apuntar un detalle, te miran como diciendo "cállate y luce bonito" - dijo, resignado.

- Eso es tu culpa - los ojos azules destellaron con dureza.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo que soportaste para convertirte en un modelo famoso, fue culpa de los demás. Lo que soportas ahora que eres un modelo famoso, es culpa tuya.

- ¿Mi culpa? - repitió incrédulo.

- Dices que eres famoso, que las empresas se disputan tu nombre y tu imagen, que eres el centro de tu propio universo. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? - el joven lo apuntó con su índice -. Que tú no los necesitas a ellos, sino ellos a ti. Que tú tienes el poder. Que tienes la posibilidad de tomar las riendas de tu vida y conducirla por el camino que tú elijas, no el que te determinen los demás.

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Joey emitió un suspiro melodramático y giró levemente la cabeza para indicar que hasta ahí llegaba ese tema. Paseó la mirada por el salón abarrotado de personas, buscando distraído a sus amigos, una excusa para no prestar atención al retintín de melancolía que las palabras de su interlocutor habían provocado.

- Cobarde.

Joey se sobresaltó ante el bisbiseo iracundo que brotó de los labios del castaño. En lugar de compadecerse con la triste historia de su vida, de horrorizarse ante las humillaciones que escondía el mundo del modelaje, de compadecerlo y admirarlo por salir adelante pese a todas esa adversidades sin quejarse ni un poquito... ¡el creído tipejo se daba el lujo de llamarlo cobarde!

- Repite eso

- Por un momento creí que eras una persona interesante, pero me doy cuenta que... sólo eres un cobarde.

- ¡Nadie nunca me ha llamado cobarde! - exclamó, encrespado y furibundo como cachorro ante el peligro.

- Quizás nunca te lo han dicho, pero seguramente lo pensaron. Estás tan rodeado de gente que lo único que hace es aprovecharse de ti y hacer lo que les da la gana mientras te adulan y fingen humillarse ante el Famoso Joey Wheeler, que no te das cuenta de la hipocresía que flota como miasma en el ambiente - levantó una mano para interrumpir a Joey que estaba a punto de ladrar - O, si resulta que sí te das cuenta y no haces nada para evitarlo, eso únicamente significa que no sólo eres cobarde... También eres pusilánime.

El rubio se puso pálido y dos grandes manchas rojas aparecieron en sus mejillas.

- Yo no soy cobarde.

- Demuéstramelo.

Oh, sí. Más que nada en el mundo Joey deseaba demostrarle a ese sujeto que él no era ningún gallina, sin detenerse ni un segundo a pensar por qué demonios le preocupaba la opinión que pudiera tener de su persona alguien que acababa de conocer, ni por qué le parecía tan importante que no lo creyera un inútil perdedor.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó.

-Enfréntate a mí. Desafíame. Muéstrame que tienes algo más que jugo de tomate frío en las venas.

Desafíame, provocó el castaño y ese vocablo agitó banderines de bravura en el corazón del rubio.

Desafíame, pidieron las pupilas azules y dos relámpagos dorados destellaron en los ojos acaramelados en respuesta.

Desafíame, aguijoneó ese desconocido vestido de blanco y el famoso modelo sintió renacer en su interior a aquel muchacho luchador, bravo y tenaz.

Desafíame, retó Seto Kaiba.

Y Joey Wheeler aceptó.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que nos liemos a golpes en mitad del salón para demostrar quién es más macho?

- Yo propuse el duelo. A ti te corresponde elegir el momento y las armas, perrito - el joven se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, expectante.

Duelo.

Joey recorrió el salón con la mirada mientras pensaba, deteniéndose en la pequeña figura de su mejor amigo. Yugi sonrió al darse cuenta, agitó una mano y le hizo señas para que se aproximara a donde él y su novio estaban sentados.

Adolescencia compartida.

Juegos.

Duelos.

Y la respuesta llegó a él.

- ¿Conoces el Duelo de Monstruos?

El joven lanzó una breve carcajada.

- Por supuesto. Yo diseñé las plataformas holográficas.

Los ojos de Joey echaron chispas y una expresión retadora y poderosa cruzó por sus hermosas facciones.

- Perfecto. Duke tiene un campo de duelo en su sala de juegos. El momento es ahora, las armas serán nuestras cartas... y te advierto algo, minino: no vas a ganarme.


	3. Sexo

No, no le ganó.

Literalmente, lo aplastó.

Prácticamente desde la segunda carta que jugaron, Joey se dio cuenta que el joven que respondía al nombre de Seto Kaiba era un duelista muy superior a él. Estrategias impecables, precisión envidiable, y las cartas parecían aparecer en su mano cuando las necesitaba.

Y no sólo eso.

El joven de los ojos azules podría haber dado por finalizado el duelo en poco tiempo, pero parecía regodearse en derrotarlo. Deliberadamente prolongó el encuentro, retrasando la jugada final, retrocediendo cada vez que estaba a punto de ganarle, dándole una falsa sensación de ventaja, sólo para volver a atacar con fuerza más demoledora.

En pocas palabras: jugando con él.

Un felino no se limita sólo a cazar, sino que engaña a sus presas, las deja alejarse, les hace creer que pueden escapar sólo para volver a atraparlas, romperles el cuello y devorarlas. La naturaleza del gato es astuta, maliciosa, sutil.

Como si quisiera hacer honor al apelativo que Joey utilizara en su intento de seducirlo...

Finalmente, una inesperada pero no menos certera combinación de cartas, un audaz y magnífico ataque con el brillo y la precisión del relámpago blanco que destelló tras los vidrios, hizo descender de forma tan drástica su marcador, que los mil quinientos puntos de vida que le restaban quedaron reducidos a... cero.

Duelo finalizado.

Joey frunció los labios en un puchero caprichoso y se quedó mirando sus cartas como un niño enfurruñado que buscara en esos trozos de cartón la razón de su fracaso. En tanto las plataformas hidráulicas bajaban los atriles hasta el suelo.

El rubio levantó la mirada en cuanto sintió el tope y sus ojos color caramelo se toparon con el otro joven, quien ya lo esperaba apoyado indolentemente contra el final de la barandilla de la escalera, con una expresión socarrona y a la vez extrañamente pensativa en su atractivo rostro.

- No eres malo... - concedió.

- ¡Oye! - protestó el modelo - Hice lo mejor que pude con las pésimas cartas que me tocaron.

- Exacto. …se es precisamente tu problema...

El rubio arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

- Juegas bien con el mazo que te da la suerte, pero eso es todo. Tomas lo bueno que tienes, te apoyas en tus puntos fuertes, pero en ningún momento haces algo para obtener mejores cartas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?

- Las oportunidades no vienen solas a tu mano, no existe un truco mágico para atraerlas... tienes que buscarlas. Y si no las encuentras, lo único que resta es crearlas tú mismo.

- No es tan fácil.

- Por supuesto que no. Pero cuanto más te aferres a lo que tienes, cuanto más aceptes el establishment, menos ansias tendrás de luchar, menos intentarás cambiar lo que no te gusta, y menos capacidad tendrás de brillar.

- Supón que no puedo.

- Entonces la espiral de la mediocridad se volverá más profunda y quedarás atrapado en el mismo juego, un juego que, inevitablemente, te lleva a perder - anunció Seto con tranquilidad.

Joey tragó saliva, embargado por una súbita emoción que enturbió sus ojos color caramelo.

- ¿Aún estamos hablando del Duelo de Monstruos? - susurró.

- Sí. Y de su reflejo: la vida

Los ojos azules demostraban un cabal entendimiento en eco con la categórica veracidad de sus palabras y parecieron atravesar el corazón de Joey quien se estremeció al comprender el auténtico significado de ello. El castaño desvió su mirada hacia la noche, ahora mojada por la lluvia y cruzada por los intermitentes relámpagos de la tormenta desatada.

- La suerte te ha brindado dos cosas, Joey: belleza y determinación. ¡Y bien que has jugado magníficamente con ambas! La primera te ha dado fortuna, estabilidad, poder y la segunda, la capacidad de seguir adelante. Pero, ¿alguna vez has hecho por ti mismo?

La pregunta retumbó en la mente del modelo.

¿Había hecho algo por sí solo? Si el fotógrafo no se le hubiera acercado, ¿él hubiera salido de aquel bar? Si May no se lo hubiera propuesto, ¿él se hubiera ido a América por propia decisión? O si hubiera nacido bajo, gordo y patizambo... ¿hubiera podido triunfar? No, no y no.

Definitivamente, no.

Las oportunidades siempre habían salido a su paso, y él las había aprovechado. Eso estaba muy bien, por supuesto, nadie se lo discutía... pero él, Joey Wheeler, nunca había tomado la iniciativa, nunca había salido al campo de batalla dispuesto a obtener algo mejor que lo que tenía.

Y si lo que tenía, no le gustaba o no le convenía... tampoco hacía nada para remediarlo. Se limitaba a dejar que el río de la vida fluyera, pero nunca intentaba remar por sí mismo hacia una mejor corriente. ¿Era apatía, aburrimiento, desidia?

¿O... simple y llana pavura?

- Aún piensas que soy un cobarde, ¿no es así? - dijo con amargura.

- No. Sólo eres conformista - negó Seto dirigiéndole una sonrisa melancólica y estremecedoramente sincera.

¡Mierda! Dicen que la verdad duele, pero no ofende.

Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Y no poda ofenderse con el sermón no pedido ni deseado que ese fascinante joven le estaba endilgando porque... sencillamente era verdad.

La más cruel y pura verdad.

El rubio dirigió la mirada hacia la figura del castaño y sus ojos echaron chispas. Y como niño chiquito, pasó de la angustia a la furia. A ver... ¿qué carajos le importaba a ese estúpido lo que hacía él con su vida? ¿Acaso no era suya? Apretó los puños y se lanzó a la escalerilla, dispuesto a...

No sabía qué.

Zarandearlo. Sacudirlo. Golpearlo... Besarlo.

Lo que fuera, con tal de borrar el hueco que le había hecho en el alma.

Lo que fuera, con tal de obviar la puta realidad que le había mostrado.

Lo que fuera, con tal de no volver a sentir.

Pero el destino metió las narices una vez más esa noche...

O quizás fue sólo la fuerza de la gravedad.

Quizás...

Joey Wheeler tropezó a mitad de las escaleras.

En un gesto instintivo cerró los ojos, al verse volando hacia su rival y sintió bajo su peso el cuerpo de Seto Kaiba quien apenas dio un leve quejido ante la caída.

Luego, sólo hubo silencio.

Un cuerpo sobre el otro en el más absoluto mutismo.

Joey aún no se reponía de las palabras que acababa de escuchar y se sentía extrañamente confortable descansando sobre ese cuerpo cálido, como si lo aliviara de una pesada carga.

El joven de los ojos azules se movió, quizás para quitárselo de encima, pero dio un súbito respingo pues su entrepierna rozaba, involuntariamente, la de Joey. El modelo lo notó, pero no se levantó. No deseaba hacerlo. Sentía la respiración en su cuello, un perfume embriagador entrando por sus fosas nasales, el pecho que se movía al compás de una respiración cada vez más agitada.

Lo estaba inquietando.

Y no quería pensar más. No quería luchar contra el sentimiento de vacío y las palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Deliberadamente, Joey movió sus caderas para que su entrepierna rozara la del otro joven y un suspiro casi imperceptible surgió de los labios de Seto. Entonces, levantó el rostro y deslizó sus labios por sobre la oreja, los altos pómulos, la fina nariz, hasta llegar al mentón firme, donde no resistió más.

Y lo saboreó.

El joven de los cabellos castaños suspiró de nuevo al sentir la lengua caliente y húmeda que resbalaba por su cuello y seguía su camino hasta tropezar con el primer botón de la camisa.

El rubio llevó sus manos hacia allí y separó de un tirón la fina prenda para ahorrarse el trabajo de abrir uno por uno los botones. La suave seda blanca se rasgó en trozos, desnudando el torso donde Joey fue viajando lejos con su lengua, haciendo estragos y dejando marcada la piel perfecta que nada tenía que envidiar en tersura a la tela que la había cubierto. Encontró uno de los pezones y lo lamió con deseo mientras buscaba el otro al tacto, para pellizcarlo. El castaño dio un pequeño grito pero no intentó detenerlo.

Joey sonrió y sus manos buscaron el abdomen de Seto, sus dedos hábiles juguetearon bajo las costillas, provocándole cosquillas y haciéndolo reír. Siguió bajando y encontró el primer obstáculo: la hebilla del cinturón. La abrió sin dificultad e introdujo la mano para sentir, bajo la ropa interior, el miembro endurecido de su compañero.

Súbitamente, el rubio tomó conciencia de que su propio cuerpo estaba ardiendo y tuvo que detenerse. Se enderezó hasta quedar de rodillas, temblando de excitación y deseo.

Dudaba.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, hipnotizantes, rectos, límpidos. E interrogantes.

- ¿Querrías... poseerme? - propuso el rubio, con los ojos bajos.

- No.

Seto se incorporó ligeramente y sus dedos acariciaron el rostro de Joey

- No quiero poseerte... Quiero hacerte el amor.

Joey se estremeció cuando el joven se inclinó y audazmente bajó la cremallera de sus jeans con los dientes. Se mordió los labios, pero ni aún así pudo evitar un gemido cuando sintió el cálido aliento sobre su entrepierna vestida. El modelo se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre sus manos para facilitarle el acceso a esos dedos enloquecedores que ya bajaban su ropa interior de un jalón para liberar su miembro ansioso.

Muy pronto, la boca de Seto encerró su hombría, lamiéndola, succionándola. Joey echó hacia atrás la cabeza de puro placer y al tacto logró enredar una de sus manos en la cabellera castaña, instándolo a un ritmo enloquecedor.

Ya no hubo más palabras.

En torno a ellos, el tiempo se detuvo.

En torno a ellos, se elevó una melodía cantada por sus almas amantes, un acorde silente por lo que debió haber sucedido hacía tanto tiempo...

El joven de los ojos azules subió rápidamente hasta hallar con su boca los labios de su compañero. El primer beso entre ellos, dulce, suave, lleno de calor y ternura, lleno del sabor de ambos.

Joey se dejó recostar con delicadeza, sintiendo las manos suaves que frotaban sus muslos torneados, que apretaban sus glúteos perfectos, que recorrían su cuerpo, que lo mimaban, que lo arrullaban... que lo cuidaban. Un grito seco escapó de su boca al sentir la firme hombría del joven atravesar su cuerpo. Seto comenzó a moverse con gentileza, sin dejar de besarlo, de acariciarlo... de amarlo.

El rubio se apretó contra su amante para poder sentir la fricción de su piel mientras éste lo penetraba. Quería sentir cada caricia que le estaban regalando y no sólo por la fascinante belleza del cuerpo sobre el suyo, sino por el efluvio claro limpio que respiraba en ése, su mundo, de tinieblas y podredumbre. ¡Era tan exquisita la ternura con la que Seto lo trataba y tan agradecido se sentía Joey por aquello! ¡Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan pleno!

Sus relaciones anteriores eran de dos tipos: o aquellos que consideraban que un modelo no estaba lejos de ser una prostituta de lujo al que, si bien no había que pagarle, lo único que le interesaba era obtener un buen rato de sexo y por lo tanto sólo estaban interesados en su propio placer. O los otros, los que lo trataban como un ídolo, se desvivían por complacerlo y con ello aumentar su fama de conquistador. Cualquiera que pudiera arrancarle un orgasmo al famoso modelo pasaba a ser considerado un "buen follador", pero después del acto a Joey sólo le quedaba un mal sabor de boca y el horrible vacío en su pecho. Con frecuencia, al día siguiente se había olvidado hasta del rostro del amante de turno.

Joey se contorsionó, elevando sus caderas para saborear a plenitud todo ese placer por primera vez bien concebido. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose llegar al clímax. En ese mismo instante un relámpago invadió todo el lugar, cegándolo en un inicio y, cuando por fin pudo volver a ver, sólo encontró el rostro resplandeciente de Seto y sus límpidos ojos azules rebosantes de éxtasis y sentimiento.

* * *

><p>La medianoche los sorprendió exhaustos pero satisfechos.<p>

Podía sonar cursi, y quizás lo era, pero más que la unión de sus cuerpos, había sido una comunión de sus almas. No era sólo sexo, no hubo sólo físico involucrado sino que algo netamente espiritual por llamarlo de algún modo trazó entre ambos un lazo imborrable.

Quizás, era sólo el hilo rojo del destino, ¿no?

Joey rozaba el vientre desnudo de Seto, observando las marcas rosadas que dejaban sus dedos al trazar juguetones dibujos sobre la piel clara. El joven permanecía casi inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza y su mirada pensativamente fija en el cielorraso. Su respiración era tan rítmica y acompasada que le hizo pensar que se había quedado dormido, pero cuando se incorporó, las azules pupilas siguieron su movimiento y se enfocaron en él.

- ¿Sabes algo? Tenías razón - anunció Joey.

- Por supuesto - sonrió Seto, sin moverse - ¿A qué tema en particular te refieres?

- Ap...

Joey abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como pez boqueando fuera del agua. ¡Vaya que el castaño se tenía confianza! ¿Tan seguro estaba que tenía razón en TODO lo que había dicho o dejado de decir?

- La modestia no es una de tus virtudes, ¿no es cierto? - señaló el modelo.

- Algún defecto tenía que tener, ¿no? - respondió el castaño, encogiéndose indolentemente de hombros - La perfección puede resultar fastidiosamente aburrida.

- Si tú lo dices... - rió Joey y Seto le guiñó un ojo - Sí, ya sé. Si tú lo dices, es porque es así, porque tú siempre tienes razón. - el modelo giró hasta ponerse boca abajo y cruzó los brazos para apoyar su barbilla sobre ellos - Soy conformista. No me gusta mi vida y no hago nada por cambiarla, simplemente porque es más fácil tomarla como viene. Me estuve mintiendo estos años, diciéndome que las cosas habían mejorado, que todo estaba bien, pero... No es así. Tengo fama, fortuna, estabilidad pero me fui perdiendo en el camino. Me fui volviendo quejica, depresivo, egoísta, superficial... No me reconozco a mí mismo. Yo no era así, Seto.

- Tú no ERES así, Joey - el castaño apoyó una mano sobre los rubios cabellos, acariciándolos con ternura - Tu esencia, lo que realmente eres no ha cambiado, no es algo que sea susceptible a cambiar.

- ¡Ah, pero las cosas VAN a cambiar! Aquí y ahora. No voy a volver a agachar la cabeza, no voy a volver a soportar humillaciones y desprecios... - Joey giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero con los ojos brillantes de decisión - Quiero fundar una agencia publicitaria, ser mi propio agente, promover a otros como me promovieron a mí... ¡Tengo mil ideas para el futuro, mil proyectos anidando en mi cabeza y éste es el momento para llevarlos a cabo!

- Tampoco quieras salvar al mundo, curar el cáncer y escribir una sinfonía, todo junto, perrito... - rió Seto, dándole un coscorrón cariñoso - Es suficiente con que vivas. Y que seas feliz, que te sientas pleno y satisfecho.

Joey atrapó la mano del joven y la apretó entre sus dedos.

- ¿Querrías... estar a mi lado mientras lo consigo?

Seto se llevó las manos unidas a sus labios.

- Mientras recuerdes mis palabras y algo en ellas te sea de utilidad, mientras algo de mi esté en ti... estaré a tu lado, Joey. Te lo prometo.

El rubio mordió el "te amo" en sus labios, extrañado por esas palabras que habían acudido súbitamente a su mente.

No, no podía ser el llamado "amor"

…l no creía en el amor a primera vista. Sí en la atracción, sí en el deseo, sí en la afinidad. Pero... ¿amor? El concepto era demasiado grande para tomarlo a la ligera.

Porque el amor, el verdadero amor, se compone del día a día, del compartir lo bueno y lo malo, de lo cotidiano, de lo extraordinario...

¡Oia! ¿De dónde habría salido esa veta romántica? ¿Medio día pasado con Yugi y su novio y ya se le había contagiado la cursilería de ambos? Pero... sonaba lindo, ¿no?

- ¿De qué me perdí? - preguntó el castaño cuando Joey soltó una risita.

- De nada. Pensaba en la cara que pondrá Yugi...

- ¿Yugi?

- Mi mejor amigo. …l y su pareja, Yami, son... No, mejor esperar a que los conozcas y así no te arruino la sorpresa - Joey se sentó de golpe - Ya verás. Te llevaré a miles de fiestas, te presentaré a todos mis amigos, haré que estés orgulloso de estar conmigo... - Seto abrió la boca, pero el modelo, en una racha de entusiasmo, no le dejó pronunciar palabra - Te agradará mi hermana. ¿Te hablé de ella? Está casada con otro de mis mejores amigos y tienen un bebé precioso. ¡Ay, no sabes lo felices que son! Y Tris es un poco brusco y bastante menso, pero en el fondo es un tipo genial aunque suele soltar alguna que otra burrada, pero es cuestión de no hacerle mucho caso. Y Tea es divina, un poco pesada y metiche, eso sí, pero tienes que conocerla aunque no le prestes demasiada atención cuando trate de psicoanalizarte ¡Ah! Y por supuesto, están May y Duke, que son como mis Padrinos Mágicos porque... ¡mmbffmm!

El joven había optado por cubrirle la boca con una mano para contener la aparentemente interminable verborragia que amenazaba con abrumarlo.

- Respira... - ordenó.

- ¿Eh?

- Trata de respirar. No es necesario que me des tu lista de contactos en una sola pasada, ¿sí?

No era persona de despreciar las oportunidades cuando se le presentaban, así que Joey aprovechó para besar aquellos dedos que tan apropiadamente cubrían sus labios, provocando una sonrisa en el castaño y que le dejara la boca libre para otras cosas más interesantes.

- Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso, ¿cierto? - anunció el modelo, volviéndose a recostar sobre el piso - ¿Qué haces? - preguntó, cuando el otro joven se enderezó y empezó a buscar algo con la mirada.

- Me visto. Tengo el cuerpo entumido y el suelo no está precisamente cálido y blandito - Seto empujó suavemente la espalda de Joey para extraer su ropa interior de debajo de las nalgas de éste - ¿Has visto mi camisa? - preguntó, sin hacer caso del suspiro del rubio, apenado por la visión de la que se vio privado cuando la inoportuna tela se ajustó sobre las estrechas caderas

- Ehhhh...Allí... allí... y allí - señaló los trozos de seda blanca desparramados por todo el salón.

El castaño siguió la dirección de su dedo y cuando atinó a cerrar la boca, se volvió hacia él con un destello furioso en las azules pupilas.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Jejeje, tenía un poquito de prisa - rió Joey, dándose un golpecito sobre la frente y sacando la lengua al mismo tiempo en burda imitación de personaje de caricatura inocente - Y no digas que no te gustó que me apresurara... - ronroneó.

- Pe... pero... ¡no tenías por qué destrozar mi camisa! - protestó el otro joven, cogiendo sus pantalones blancos con gesto molesto.

- ¡No seas tan tacaño! Puedo comprarte una de cada color que se te ocurra para reemplazarla. Además, me gustas más sin...

- …se-no-es-el-punto - recalcó Seto cada palabra con mortífera frialdad - Tú puedes estar acostumbrado, pero yo no tengo intenciones de convertirme en un espectáculo impúdico cuando tenga que atravesar ese salón en estas condiciones - señaló su pecho desnudo - Además, afuera está lloviendo a cántaros... ¡¿y cómo se supone que voy a conseguir que se detenga un taxi para regresar a mi casa si estoy medio en pelotas? - se cruzó de brazos con expresión altivamente enfurruñada.

Joey casi se echa a reír ante el exabrupto, pero frunció la nariz al imaginarse las miraditas lujuriosas que atraería el castaño, si se veía obligado a exponer su seductora figura desprovista de ropa a la vista de la parva de vejestorios lascivos y adolescentes hiperhormonadas que había en el salón.

Se le acercarían, le hablarían, lo intentarían ligar y como el chico se resistiría... ¡lo iban a secuestrar! ¡Oh, su precioso minino, encadenado a un pared, expuesto su escultural físico a los caprichos de cualquiera! ¡Oh, su orgulloso minino, doblegado, sumiso, usado como mascota sexual por algún depravado, con los ojos nublados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios húmedos...!

¡Alto!

¡Eso sí que no!

Ese hermoso, magnífico, perfecto ejemplar era exclusivamente para él.

Tendría que hacerse fabricar, con carácter de urgencia, una de esas plaquitas que ponen "Minino propiedad de xxx Si se encuentra extraviado, llamar al número zzz", pero entretanto...

- Tienes razón... - admitió Joey y en la mirada de soslayo que le obsequiaron las azules pupilas iba implícito el "es obvio, yo siempre tengo razón" - ¡Bueno, está bien! Te prestaré una chaqueta y yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

- Hn... - gruñó, a modo de ambigua respuesta que a propia conveniencia Joey decidió interpretar como "sí"

- Regreso en un momento.

- Más te vale.

El rubio salió de la sala de juegos y regresó al poco rato, sólo para encontrar que el castaño no se había movido ni un milímetro. Continuaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y con un gesto tan irritado en su atractivo rostro que a Joey le provocó muchas ganas... de saltarle encima y comérselo a besos en ese mismo momento.

¡Ahhhh!

¡Es que todo berrinchudo se veía tan bonito...!

¡Ejem!

Hora de volver a la realidad.

Seto se puso la chaqueta que le había traído. La prenda, que era de Joey, no le ajustaba ni de casualidad. Después de batallar unos instantes para estirar las mangas que le quedaban a medio antebrazo, de tironear el ruedo que se negaba a bajar más allá de su cintura y de tratar de ceñir la enorme prenda pensada para un pecho más corpulento y unos hombros más anchos a su esbelta figura, el muchacho desistió con un bufido de fastidio. Levantó la cabeza y al encontrarse con los ojos caramelos de Joey que bailoteaban divertidos, frunció el ceño pero terminó riéndose.

- Algo es mejor que nada - se encogió de hombros - Te la regresaré, lo prometo.

- Te queda mejor que a mí - rió Joey e hizo girar las llaves del convertible de Duke que había tomado prestadas (sin avisarle por supuesto) en su dedo índice - Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

* * *

><p>- ... Y claro, también estaba mi amiga Tea... Te hablé de Tea, ¿no?<p>

- Tres veces

- ¡Ah, claro! Bueno, como te iba diciendo... Cuando Yugi me avisó que se había ido a vivir con su novio... Te expliqué quién es Yugi ¿no?

- Cinco veces - respondió Seto con paciencia.

- ¿En serio? - se sorprendió Joey - ¡Ah, pues! ¿Y ya te conté de cuando llegué a Nueva York? - el castaño asintió y levantó dos dedos para recordarle el número de repeticiones del mismo relato - ¡Oh! ¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi sobrinito, que...? - Seto revoleó los ojos... - Ya te lo conté, ¿no?

- Sólo en una ocasión... Gira a la izquierda en la próxima esquina. Es la primer casa - indicó el castaño, frotándose las sienes como si el parloteo le hubiera provocado jaqueca.

Joey obedeció. Volteó en la ochava y dio tal frenazo que el coche se clavó en el pavimento, dejando medio caucho sobre el asfalto. Los dos jóvenes se vieron impelidos hacia delante con tanta violencia que los cinturones se tensaron contra sus pechos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios...?

- …sa... ¿…sa es tu casa? - balbuceó Joey, señalando la imponente mansión de piedra gris que se alzaba tras unas elegantes rejas de hierro negro, rodeada de amplios y bien cuidados jardines - ¡Pero si vives en una mansión!

- No recuerdo haberte dicho que era pobre - señaló Seto con suficiencia y un brillo divertido en los ojos.

- ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios! - gimió el modelo, apoyando la frente sobre el volante del coche - ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Seguro que tus padres contratan dos docenas de yakuzas para que me partan mis huesitos por pervertir a su inocente hijo! ¡Buaaahhh!

Seto soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

- Tu padre no es mafioso, ¿no?

- Empresario.

- ¿Nada que ver con la mafia?

- Es una empresa de tecnología e informática que desarrolla las plataformas holográficas para juegos.

- Así que no tienen sicarios que enviar contra mi persona - Joey abrió un ojo y miró, a través de su dorado flequillo al otro joven.

- Nop.

- ¿Guardaespaldas como gorilas, con trajes negros y anteojos espejados?

- Menos.

- ¿Perros amaestrados de dientes filosos y con hambre de carne humana?

- Ni siquiera eso.

- ¿Hermanos mayores que venguen la virtud perdida de su indefenso hermanito?

- Mokuba es mi único hermano y tiene cinco años menos que yo. Podrás con él... Creo.

- ¡Uf! - el modelo se desinfló con alivio - O sea que lo único a lo que debo temer es a que me demanden por corrupción de menores o, en el mejor de los casos que tu padre me corra a patadas de la casa mientras tu madre llora por ver mancillado el honor familiar.

El castaño se echó a reír... ¡y por todos los cielos, cuánto le gustaba a Joey ese sonido! Podría permanecer horas diciendo pavadas como ésas con tal de oír esa risa clara y tintineante.

- Ves demasiado melodramas, perrito. Primero: ya soy bastante mayorcito como para defenderme por mi cuenta si me "corrompen". Segundo: lo único que mi padre ha corrido a patadas de mi casa, hasta ahora, ha sido a un par de mercachifles de cuarta. Y tercero: mi madre murió hace demasiados años como para que le importe el honor familiar, mancillado o no.

- ¡Uy, perdón! - se disculpó Joey.

- Olvídalo.

- Así que tu familia es...

- Mi padre y mi hermanito.

- ¿Son unidos? - preguntó, pensando en su dispersa y también escasa parentela

- Mucho. Los Kaiba son como juncos, obligados a doblarse cuando los vientos de lo inevitable soplan fuerte pero vuelven a ponerse de pie apenas cesa la tormenta - un relámpago lejano, eco de la lluvia pasada, iluminó los ojos azules de Seto - No lo olvides nunca, Joey. La vida es fría y tempestuosa en un momento dado, serena y cálida al instante siguiente, pero nunca sabes cuándo un rayo fulminará a un ser querido

El rubio parpadeó desconcertado, pero el castaño sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

- Tengo que irme, perrito - Seto soltó el cinturón, abrió la puerta y se apeó del convertible

- Puedo venir mañana a recogerte y, de paso, conozco a tu familia - Joey bajó la ventanilla cuando el joven rodeó el automóvil.

- Sí. Ven mañana y comprenderás - susurró el castaño. Un beso suave contra sus labios, un último beso de despedida y el muchacho se enderezó, acomodándose la chaqueta prestada - Te la regresaré. Lo prometo.

Joey esperó a que la silueta vestida de blanco cruzara las rejas y se perdiera de vista en dirección a la mansión. Sonriendo para sí, encendió el motor y se dispuso a emprender el camino de regreso.

Estaba tan feliz, lleno y satisfecho que hasta tenía ganas de cantar de alegría.

Sentía la energía bullendo por sus venas, miles de ideas rebotando por su cabeza, el entusiasmo emergente erizando todos los poros de su piel.

Ansiaba que llegara el día siguiente, contaría los minutos hasta que pudiera volver a esa casa.

Claro que no podía saber aquello que le depararía la mañana, la sorpresa que le esperaba y que realmente cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Algo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

Nunca.


End file.
